


New Traditions

by thatonedemigirl



Category: Phan
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Spooky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedemigirl/pseuds/thatonedemigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spooky week, and Phil decides it's time for a new tradition..</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

It was rather strange to Phil, how he came across this beautiful new tradition..   
He was sitting on the couch and drinking tea while scrolling through tumblr with Dan. They were checking to see what their fans were up to when Dan passed a piece of fan art.  
"Dan go up.. " Phil said, glaring at the computer screen.   
When Dan scrolled up, both of their mouths dropped.  
"..Oh my god.. " Dan gasped.  
"That's really.. Beautiful--actually... The artist made your hair look great.."  
"PHIL!" Dan exclaimed, blushing bright red.   
Before them was a fanart of Dan.. Naked.   
"I like the detail in it.." Phil said, "But even then they can't capture how beautiful and breathtaking you are in that position."  
"Softy.. " Dan said, kissing Phil's forehead, "but we should get to bed.. That's enough tumblr for one night."  
They got off the couch and went to bed in Dan's room.   
Before Phil fell asleep, he checked Amazon for something "pretty" for Dan. He searched and searched till he found what would become a new tradition during spooky week...  
A 7 pack of black collars.


End file.
